


An Angel for A Price

by GennyOnTheBlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, maybe smut?, slave!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennyOnTheBlock/pseuds/GennyOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor, who is this?" the Captain asked with curiosity, eying the winged girl that walked out of kitchen with a silver platter of Asgardian breakfast. The girl's wings pulled close into her body. Thor smiled and put his large hand on the small, pale girl's head.<br/>"She's my slave. Why douth you ask?"<br/>"She... I don't know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cap's POV~~~  
Thor had teleported back to Earth 2 days ago. He's continuously bringing food into his room and I saw him steal clothes from Natasha's room. I could only imagine why. But today I did find out why- and it wasn't imaginary.  
This morning I was in the living room reading the paper when a beautiful young woman came in with a large silver tray of Asguardian foods. She sat the tray on the coffee table in front of Thor and spoke to him in a soft, angelic voice, which I kind of expected.  
The beautiful dame was pale as a porcelain doll with matching pale blond hair. Her eyes were a crystalline shade or baby blue. From her back was a large pair of white-feathered wings. She was small and thin, yet her bare arms displayed how masculine she actually was. She was wearing one of Natasha's tank tops and it was cut up to let her wings out.  
Thor answered her soft ask with a hardy laugh.  
"That is the American Captain, also known as Steve. He will not hurt you. Do not be scared of him."  
"Who's she?" I ask, sounding more rude than wanted.  
"This is my slave. Her name is Angel." Thor answered casually. I was shocked.  
"A slave? But she's-" I pause before saying that she's beautiful, "a woman" I say.  
Thor nods.  
"And?"  
"Sh-she can't be a slave. How is she not a princess?"  
I looked at Angel. She looked horrified.  
"She is not or royal blood, nor is she any sort of goddess."  
"But the wings?"  
"She is simply a Valkyrie. An avian humanoid. Nothing special" Thor shrugs. "Why? Douth you have interest in buying her from me?" Angel looks at me and I nod. "Yes I do." Her eyes brighten like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "How much?" I ask. Thor smirks. "The tarts of pop and the coffee bean beverage!" I smile wide. "Done!" Thor smiles and shoves Angel at me. She looks at Thor and Thor nods at her. Angel collapses at my feet and begins crying "Thank you, thank you" over and over. I look at Thor and he doesn't care. I pull the girl up and hold her close, petting her wings gently. "It's ok..."


	2. Bred Slave, Yet Born Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though she knows she is free from the poor treatment and chains, Angel continues her usual duties of cooking, cleaning, and tidying. Steve isn't used to having someone work for him, at least not since he got the serum.

Steve's POV~~~  
Throughout the day Angel continued to work like a slave. She cooked for me and cleaned my entire floor within 3 hours. It was strange having her work, so I decided to try to teach her.  
It was dinner time at at exactly 6:30, Angel came into the kitchen to cook. I gripped her wrist. She looked scared when she whipped around to look at me. I slowly moved my hand to hold hers and I helped her ease into a chair.  
She let out a sigh of relief and soon started to relax. I smiled and rubbed her rough, hard-working hands. She yawned and leaned into me. I smiled and blushed a little. It dawned on me.  
What on Earth was I supposed to do with a slave? A slave that just happened to be the prettiest girl I'd ever seen? I looked down and her soft blue eyes had closed. I smiled and brought her to my room, laying her in my bed.  
~~~after dinner~~~  
I walk back to my room, ignoring everyone's questions about Angel. When I go inside, Angel was nervous. I came closer and she kept an even closer eye on me. I reach out to take her hand in mine and she starts holding her clothes on tight.  
"Wh-what's wrong?"  
Her soft, trembling voice is difficult to hear.  
"Th-Thor and O-Odin, a-and sometimes L-Loki u-used to m-make me h-have sex w-with them... y-you won't, w-will you?"  
I'm absolutely devastated. I sit on the bed next to her and I hold one of her hands.  
"Of course not, Angel. I would never do such a thing. I'm not like them..."  
Her muscles relax and she releases her tight grip on her shirt.  
I smile and stand.  
"I have to go get you some night clothes, I'll be right back!"

"Y-yes, sir..."  
I go to Natasha's room and get some pajamas for Angel. When I come back, Angel's already asleep, curled up in my huge bed. I gently move her over, tugging off her clothes. I wanted to make her comfortable and I've always been told not to sleep in your jeans. It's not the first time I've seen a woman in their underwear- Bucky and the Howling Commandos made sure of that back in WWII- but I had to admit, she was quite a beautiful dame. She had a beautifully shaped body. Her soft, pale skin framed by those beautiful wings. Her hair framed her face, already slightly messy from her few moments of sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm for once. I felt a warm, bubbly feeling wash over me. I was falling in love... Her wings gently wrapped around her and I was knocked out of my daze, getting back to dressing her. After she was dressed and snuggled warmly in the blankets, I cared for myself. I pulled on my own pajamas, then got in the huge bed with Angel. At the distance in the bed from Angel, it was like she wasn't there, but slowly I felt her presence and it continued getting closer and closer. Soon I was encased in the white wings and Angel's small body was pressed into my back.


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slave habbit not yet dropped by Angel...

The morning was plain and simple. The sun shone in at 6:00 am, waking me. I went for a jog and came back to a large breakfast and hot bath. When I was settling into the bath, Angel came in. I gasped and dropped quickly into the water, it sloshing against the walls of the tub.  
"A-Angel!"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"What are you doing in here?!"  
I pull my legs tight together to hide my crotch.  
"I need to clean you up. And I brought a clean towel"  
She was so innocent, as if she didn't recognize my embarrassment. The innocence, casual look in her eyes relaxed me. She'd been a slave, of course she's bathed people. Angel turns the shower on the softest setting and pulls down the mobile shower head. She holds it over my head, scrubbing her fingers through my now wet hair with her free hand. She turns off the shower, but keeps the head down. Angel pours some of my shampoo in her hands and scrubs it through my hair. I rest my head back a little, sighing. Her hands are so skilled and warm in my hair. It's amazingly relaxing. I feel the water on my head again as Angel rinses away the shampoo. She repeats everything, but with conditioner. Then Angel once again surprises me. She pours some of my body wash in her hands and rubs them together. Angel's soapy hands rub all over what of me is exposed: My neck, chest, arms, armpits, and hands. She stops once she's soaped up the top half of me. "Stand up please." "B-but I-I'm..." She looks at me, her innocence still there. I nod and stand, blushing hard. She proceeds to rub suds all over my skin and when she reaches my butt and crotch it makes no difference to her. I bite my lip to silence myself, but I can't help but jump a little when she touches me... there. Angel stands and picks up the shower head. She rinses my body and turns off the shower. Angel's soapy hands dunk into the bathwater to pull the plug and rinse away the suds that were left behind. She hands me a clean towel and I quickly wrap up my body. "Nice and clean" she smiles, caressing my cheek. "U-um, th-thanks" I peep, blushing. She shakes her head. "It's my job." "You don't have to do-" "I have nothing else to do. And you give me all I need as payment. I'm happy being yours." Being mine...


	4. Angel's A True Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's so sweet to Steve that it's giving the other Avengers cavities...

"Good morning, Sir." Angel smiles at me, her wings tucked behind her. I rub my eyes and sit up, smiling at Angel.  
"Good morning, Angel. And like I told you before, you can call me Steve. You're not a slave..."  
Angel smirks and tilts her head, repeating the same little line that she continuously annoys me with.  
"Then what am I?"  
"You're an angel sent to me from Heaven by God."  
Angel looks surprised and a little confused. I smile.  
"That's right! I finally got an answer for you!"  
"Y-you think I'm an angel?"  
"Yes, of course. You're named Angel because you look like an angel. Personally, I think angels are blessings and y-"  
"I'm a blessing to you?"  
Her expression can't be described by any word but amazed.  
"Yes" I say assure of my answer... I think? Angel's eyes became glossy and a tear rolled down her soft, pale face.  
"I-I mean something to you?"  
"Yes" I say blushing.  
"In what way?"  
I freeze. There's a long silence. I bite my lip and lean up, pressing my lips to hers.  
"I-In that way..."  
~~~  
"Steve, I made you some cookies!"  
Angel comes in, her wings batting a few times as a huge smile spreads across her face. The other Avengers roll their eyes. Steve sighs.  
"Angel, stop treating me like a king. I'm not one. I'm not royalty, and you're not a slave."  
"I-I know... I-I just wanted to make you a snack..."  
I sigh and shake my head with a small smile.  
"You're too damn sweet. Set the tray down and come here."  
Angel smiles wide and sets the tray down. She anxiously get under my arm and snuggles into me. I continue reading with a smile as Angel peppers small kisses over my arm and neck and ear. Tony groans.  
"PLEASE stop! You two are killing me! Save it for Valentine's day!"  
The others agree. Thor looks confused.

"I don't understand. She never treated me like this. What did you do, American Captain, to make her act like this?"  
"I love her. That's what I'm doing."  
Thor laughs and everyone else groans and synchronizes "STEEEVEE..."  
Angel looks at me worried and I pet her wings. I walk with her to my room and she hugs me.  
"So," she starts, "h-how do people show that they love each other other than cooking and kissing?"  
"Well... they hold hands and cuddle... they sleep together... a-and when they're ready, they might have s-sex..."  
"I'm ready" she says softly. I blush hard.  
"You want to...?"  
"I'd love to, but you have to be ready as well..."  
"I-I think I'm ready too" I blush at my words and smile at Angel. She leans up and kisses me.

"I'd be honored to be the carrier of your children and your forever lover..." Angel mutters into my lips. I smile against them and push her away.  
"Stop it, you're so sweet you're giving me cavities!"  
Angel doesn't get it at first, but as soon as she realizes she laughs.  
"You're so funny..."


	5. Just a Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Smut

"Steve, I wanna try..."  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yes. I-I've never had enjoyable sex... it'll be new to me."  
"I-I've never had sex at all" I laugh nervously. Her hands drag lightly over my chest, making me blush.  
"U-um..."  
Angel looks up at me with a reassuring expression and a soft smile.  
"It's ok, Steve, relax..."  
I let out a deep, shaky breath.  
"O-ok..."  
She starts undressing me, shirt first, then my pants, leaving me in my under tank top and my underwear. I'm blushing only a little and my breathing is still rather steady. Angel starts undressing herself and I glaze her body with my stare. She smiles up at me as she unclasps her bra, er, Natasha's bra that we stole...  
"What?" she asks, I guess noticing my staring at her breasts.  
"Y-you're really beautiful" I huff out breathless.  
"You're very charming" she smiles. Angel's soft hands trail up my tank top, pulling it off. She pushes me back into the wall and gets on her knees. She kisses my crotch, making me gasp. She looks up at me through her eyelashes. Her hand reaches into my boxers and she pulls out my hardening cock. I pant and whimper. "Anxious, are we, Captain?" "Y-yeah..." Angel's soft, warm hands feel amazing, making me whine. When her lips meet my tip I huff out a loud breath. "Th-that feels s-so good..."

Then it gets even better. She sucks on me and I groan, leaning against the wall.  
"A-Angel..."  
"Mmm" she hums, making me whimper. She pulls away and licks her lips.  
"Wait till we get to the real sex..."

I nod and lean back as she continues to kiss and suck and lick my erection. I let out small noises and my hands become tight, shaky fists.  
Angel pulls away and I looked down at her.  
"Wh-why'd you stop?" I ask breathless. She giggles at me, making me blush more.  
"Wouldn't you rather continue on the bed? I'm scared your knees 'll buckle and you'll fall on me."  
I nodded.  
"G-good argument."  
She takes my hand and pulls me towards the bed. I sit on the edge with my legs spread, but Angel pushes me to lie down.

"You wanna start or do you wanna try something?"  
"U-um I-I wanna start...

She climbs over me and rubs herself over my erection, making me huff out a shaky breath.  
"Now?" Angel whispers. I nod and she slides her warm, wet vagina over my cock, encasing me in her warmth. I moan loudly.  
"A-Angel..." I whimper. She starts moving on me, pulling her body up and then pushing down. I'm very loud, moaning and huffing the whole time. I whimper her name over and over.  
But then my mind wanders.  
My orgasm is coming close and I mumble out "Peggy..."  
My eyes spring open, my face turning a deep shade of red. Angel looks upset- no, absolutely devastated. She quickly pulls off me and wraps up in the blanket, backing away.  
"A-Angel, I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I-"  
Her eyes are teary.  
"A-are y-you w-with s-someone else? A-A P-Peggy?" She mutters, her voice achy. I shake my head and get up, coming towards her.  
"No, I can explain! It was-"  
I reach to cup her cheek and she turns her head away and squeezes her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. I retreat my hand.  
"A-Angel..."  
"I am just a slave to you! You don't love me! You're with someone else and I'm your toy for when you're bored or lazy! You don't care!" She screams at me, sobbing. She grabs her clothes and runs out, her wings tight together. I lean into the wall and cry for the first time in a very long while...  
~~~Angel's POV~~~  
I sob hard as I pluck multiple feathers from myself, the blood streaming down my wings from each place that I pluck from. I continue, letting out my rage. My tears and blood drenching my bed. I'm surrounded by my large white feathers. I curl up in a ball, my wings shielding me from all the light and cold of the room.  
Who was this Peggy?  
Why would Steve lie to me?  
Why me?  
After all I'd been through and all my joy of being free, I was back in the tangled mess of heartbreak, mistreatment, and overuse of being an Asguardian slave. I should have known better. The last time a tall, handsome, (supposedly) loving blond man bought me, it was the same. A beautiful promise of "freedom" and a "great relationship" and then the name of another woman slips his lips by accident and I'm back in the loop of trade. Only, with Thor, I was kept longer, being a server of all the royal men in Asgard as well as himself.  
But now I was alone in a hideous building in a hideous realm with hideous people.  
I cried myself to sleep, wishing my troubles would be washed away as easily as my tears.  
I was nervous of the coming morning. I was nervous of facing Steve. Did he have a whip, too? Did he have a chamber for bad slaves and prisoners to be held, like my many owners before had had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM PLOT TWIST


	6. What Happened? What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's scared of Steve and Steve's scared of Angel, while all the others are aching to find out what happened.

It was early in the morning, around 6 am, when I awoke. The bed had dried now, crusty with tears and blood. My feathers were scattered throughout the room. I glanced at my wings and they were... hideous...  
Bloody and showing the fevered, disturbed skin in multiple places.  
I took a deep, shaky breath and went to my bathroom to clean myself.  
MY bathroom. MY body.  
I scrubbed my wings and blow dried them. I dressed in the silk gown that Thor had brought me in.  
As I made my way into the kitchen, Tony was standing there by the coffee maker waiting impatiently. Natasha, er, "Nat" was standing by the fridge mixing a bowl of some sort of ingredients.  
"Good morning, Angel" she smiled. I simply nodded at her and sat at the table.  
"What happened to your wings?" I hear another voice ask. Clint, I think his name was.  
"I-I don't wanna talk about it..."  
"They're all red and they look a little infected..." Bruce points out.  
"I SAID I don't want to talk about it." I say louder. I hear HIS heavy footsteps. HIS voice.  
"Oh..." he says quietly. I sink into my chair, letting out a shaky breath.  
~~~Steve's POV~~~  
Angel was a mess. Her wings were spotted with featherless, red patches. Her eyes had purple sacks below and her usually soft, wavy blond hair is wet and sagging around her face. She's shivering, so I offer my coat.  
"W-would you like my jacket?"  
She looks away from me and I sigh. There's an "Oooohh" that's unmistakably Stark.  
"What'd you do, Capsicle?"  
The squeak of a chair hurts my ears and I whip around. Angel storms out of the room.

"You have to tell us," Nat says seriously, "or no pancakes for you."  
"W-well, l-last night w-we decided we were ready t-to... 'make love' and we did... u-until I accidentally said 'Peggy' instead of 'Angel.' Sh-she thinks I'm cheating..." I sigh and put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper looked at each other.  
"We'll talk to her" Wanda says softly.  
"I'm sure this whole loyalty thing is new to her" Natasha states. Pepper agrees.  
"We'll take her out shopping and we'll bring it up. She trusts us."  
"Sh-she used to trust me too" I mutter shakily, standing and leaving, whispering a faint "Thank you" as I go.  
~~~Natasha~~~  
As soon as we're all dressed and ready, Pepper, Wanda, and I head to Angel's room. Wanda knocks.  
"Angel?" She says loudly through the door. I hear the lock being turned and Angel is revealed to us.  
"Wh-what?"  
She looks like she's been sobbing... I sigh and Pepper hugs her.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Angel hugs back.  
"I-it's ok... I'm used to it... I don't know why I thought Steve was different..."  
I hold Angel's hand.  
"We're going shopping, go get ready."  
I hand her jeans and a shirt with a bra and some panties. She nods and closes the door again. Pepper and Wanda and I chat about our situation until Angel comes out. In the bright hallway light, I can see how bloodshot and puffy her crystal eyes are. Wanda and Pepper hold her callused hands and we walk out to my car. We get in.  
"Angel, how long has it been since someone's said 'I love you' to you?"  
"About 11 hours..."  
"So it was Steve?"  
Angel's head leans forward against Pepper's seat.  
"I-I don't want to talk about him..."  
~~~Noon~~~  
We've been in the mall for hours with Tony's credit card. Angel has alot of new clothes now and she's in a much better mood besides the weird looks that everyone's been giving her. We were laughing and chatting when Wanda brings up "So tell me the truth, do you love Steve?"  
Angel sighs.  
"I thought I did..."  
I nod.  
"I understand. So where to for lunch? Rainforest Cafe is down the street."  
"Ok!"  
Angel looks excited.  
"What's Rainforest Cafe!?"  
"You'll see."  
~~~4 pm~~~  
We've been at town center ALL day. We bought alot of stuff and Angel let out why she was so upset. My reaction was "Well, last night Steve, Tony, Pepper, and I were talking," I said carefully, "and he sobbed about it. He's really upset about you ditching him..."

She huffed, her pale face pink with anger.  
"If he cares so much why did he say Peggy?!"  
"Angel... Peggy's dead. They were in love in the 1940s, but he went into the ice before they got to go on a single date. He misses her, that's all." Pepper explained, rubbing Angel's back. Angel began to cry.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask.  
"I-I didn't even let him explain or anything!" She stuttered, sobbing hard into her hands. Wanda, Pepper and I led her to Steve's room.  
"It's ok, Angel. He's just as upset as you are."  
She nodded and opened the door...


	7. Quite an Interesting Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Steve decide that it's too early for sex. Instead Steve gets a "fluffier" idea.

~~~Angel's POV~~~  
I slowly walked into the bedroom.  
"St-Steve...?"  
I feel a pair of large arms wrap around me, but the room is too dark to see. I know it's Steve, though. He's crying.  
"I-I'm s-so so s-sorry, Angel," he cries, "I-I just m-miss h-her a-alot a-and I w-wish I had a l-life with her..."  
I trail my hand over him, looking for his head. I lift his chin and lean in, kissing him.

He flicks on the light and pulls away, hugging me tight.  
"I'm so glad you didn't leave..."  
"I'm so glad you're not cheating..."  
We share a small kiss before we climb into the bed.  
"You wanna try again?" I ask sheepishly.  
"No," Steve says, snuggling into me, "it's too early. Let's just take it slow..."  
"I'm good with that" I smile, snuggling into him.  
"I'm glad your wings healed..."  
"Me too... but they're still sore..."  
"I'm sorry"  
Steve and I lay there for at least 2 hours.  
"I love you" he whispers to me.  
"I love you too" I smile.


	8. This Is For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n

I'm ending all of my series' on here. I'll be doing a one shot, drabble comments series, but that's it. I can't write without feedback, and there isn't any on these stories.


End file.
